


easy

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, tattooed hunk, they r bfs....., this is so small but im so tired i just stuck a carton of eggs in the oven so just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: Easy. Keith almost hated how easy it was, but then regretted even thinking that. If it weren't easy, then it’ll be complicated, emotions on top of fighting aliens, on top of well oiled teamwork, on top of everything else.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamtheDingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/gifts).



Dating Hunk was easy. Keith never necessarily wanted it to be easy, because easy meant lack of communication and commitment. But they had both of those things, and they slide into each other’s lives like they were made for each other.

It was easy compared to constant war. It was easy to just fall in bed after Hunk, shirtless and warm and easy, tracing the tattoos across his arms and pecs and kissing the juncture of his ear to temple as Hunk held him close. It was easy to fall asleep in his arms, easy to wake up to morning kisses, easy to suit into armor and fight side by side. 

Easy. Keith almost hated how easy it was, but then regretted even thinking that. If it weren't easy, then it’ll be complicated, emotions on top of fighting aliens, on top of well oiled teamwork, on top of everything else.

Why worry about the war, the most recent battles, his autistic mind reacting to new situations stressfully and having to calm himself down, when Hunk was there? Who made everything right by rubbing his back soothingly, kneading his thick fingers into his tense muscles, whispering in his ear?

Their bodies fit together like clockwork. Hunk’s, broad but strong and Keith’s, all skin and bones with face pressed against his bare shoulders and feet flirting under the covers.

and the luxite blade underneath their shared pillow, armor ready to wear at the door, shirts and jackets shed with their boots.

The thick woven blanket they had traded for on an alien planet that smelled of fresh apples no matter how many times they washed it.

Thick hands slowly up and down Keith’s back, melting him into Hunk's side. Tracing just the flush of his ass, not enough to be sexual but just enough to send goose chills up his spine, before tracing back up, playing with his long hair. 

Hunk’s chest rose and fell rhythmically, practically lifting Keith's entire body with it. Keith traced the thick ink lines on his belly, loving the feel of soft skin beneath the pads of his calloused hands.

Easy.

Hunk’s hair, still slightly damp from the shower and smelling of the altean shampoo they used, tickled the exposed cheek. It bothered him, but he didn't push it away. 

He kept tracing, back and forth on those detailed shapes and lines until he felt Hunk's breathing grow heavy, and felt his own eyes droop.

It was easy to fall asleep next to each other, because they belonged together and fit together like clockwork, all their polished and pointed ends that completed each other perfectly.

It was easy to be in love with Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> i ate a weird lookin bug today (i work with kids) and now im known as the teacher that eats bugs if you ask very nicely


End file.
